Danny? More like Daddy
by Blahblahblah789
Summary: After being cloned, Danny Fenton took in his female clone as his own daughter. After Sam and Tucker become the girl's mother and uncle, things are going well. What would happen if Maddie and Jack were to find her and discover that her family was at Danny's school? (Rated T because I'm paranoid and Danny gets really pissed.)(I'm currently working on rewriting this, so stay tuned)


Danny Phantom was cloned. The clone was essentially a female version of him. She was also a Halfa. She had the same hair, eyes, and even fashion sense in both forms as the male. Their names are Danny and Dani. Dani, after coming to existence, decided to travel the world, but after learning that she could only go six months without ecto-dejecto she knew that she had to stay near Danny to keep her half-life. This led to the two growing much closer than before and becoming family. Such a close family, in fact, that they had a bit of a father/daughter relationship. Dani considered Danny and Sam her parents, while Tucker was the goofy uncle. Their family was weird, but it worked. It sure did work. Until it didn't.

Dani was flying around Amity, just enjoying the good weather, when she heard a high-pitched whining sound. The girl looked down from where she was floating and saw a familiar van. Dani quickly landed on a building and hid on the roof, hoping that her grandparents wouldn't find her. However, she had no such luck. Dani soon heard footsteps thundering up the stairs, coming straight to the roof. The girl floated a few feet off the roof, hoping that her grandparents would stop. However, there was no such luck. Dani turned to Casper High, which she could see only a block away. "Daddy."

"Don't move, you ectoplasmic scum!" Dani froze, still staring at Casper High. She knew that her grandparents had heard her. She had given away her dad's position. This was bad. Dani heard a loud bang behind her and, before she could turn around, was thrown down on the roof by a heavy anti-ghost net. Dani screamed and unintentionally transformed into her human form, startling her grandparents. The two luckily didn't notice her semblance to their son and Jack quickly ran forward and put ecto-cuffs on her wrists and ankles, quickly followed by a specter-deflector. Dani wasn't using her powers anytime soon. She flinched when Maddie's face suddenly appeared directly in front of her face.

"You said 'Daddy'. Is your dad like you too?" Dani's eyes widened in fear.

"No! Please, don't hurt him! He's all I've got! He's good! Please!" Maddie smirked and put a gag on Dani's mouth.

"Well, if he's so good, he'll do something when he sees that we got you." Dani started trying to yell through the gag as they carried her down to their van. Dani kept yelling as they drove to Casper High, having gotten louder as Maddie mentioned that Dani was looking at Casper High, meaning that's where her 'Daddy' was.

**Meanwhile, at Casper High**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were currently jogging the track that looped around the football field behind their school. The three were enjoying their jog, conversing calmly, until they heard screaming.

"Go! Get out of here! Don't let them-!" The screams were cut off by a wordless scream of pain. The Trio, recognizing the sound of Dani's voice, hurried to the front of the school, running faster than anyone else in their class. The three froze at the sight in front of them. Maddie and Jack were standing with ecto-guns behind a small figure who was sitting on the ground, barely managing to hold herself up. She had ebony black hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing jeans, white converse, a white and red t-shirt, and a red beanie.

Danny felt his fists clench and toes curl. "Mom, Dad! What is going on here?" The two adults turned to their son. Maddie's face fell into one of pity.

"Oh, baby. You should leave. This has nothing to do with you. Just me and Jack hunting down some ecto-scum. Go back to class." Danny fumed. He could see tears streaking down Dani's face and a red hand mark on her cheek.

"Mom. Let that girl go. She's just a kid." Maddie shook her head.

"No. It's a ghost. It's a _new kind_ of ghost. It looked just like a girl version of Phantom only 20 minutes ago. Trust me, it is anything but innocent." Danny felt his face get hot and Sam's hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Danny practically growled at his girlfriend.

"Sam, I swear to god. My parents are holding our child hostage. If you tell me that it would really be that bad to get mad, I'm going to think you're being overshadowed." Danny turned his head back to his parents and stepped forward. Before he could do anything more, however, Maddie did something that made Danny forget any familial love he ever had for her.

"Last chance, ghost!" Maddie pointed her gun at the middle of Dani's back. "You have 30 seconds to reveal yourself before I pull the trigger." By now, almost the entire school was watching what was happening in front of the building. Dani felt the barrel against her back and her eyes widened. Her head snapped up.

"Daddy!" Maddie hit Dani in the back of the head and yelled.

"25 seconds!" Danny turned around and grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"That's our daughter. I'm not standing on the sidelines for another second. You do what you think is right, but I can't let this happen." Danny quickly kissed the cheek of Sam's shocked face and started walking toward his parents and daughter. Danny barely heard Dani whisper as he walked forward.

"Daddy?" Danny stood only ten feet away from his parents who were both staring at him in confusion. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"Danno? Your mother already told you that this is none of your business, son." Danny almost growled.

"And I told both of you to let her go!" Danny felt his neck and shoulders tense and he struggled to keep his fists at his sides. "If I have to tell you again, it will stop being a request and become a demand." Maddie raised her eyebrows while Jack laughed.

"Oh, Danno. You're joking!" Danny could've screamed. He no longer cared that these were his parents. He no longer cared that his entire school was watching. All that mattered was that someone was threatening his Daughter.

"For fuck's sake! _Let my daughter go_!" Everything seemed to freeze at that moment. Everyone was in shock, except for Sam, who ran forward and stood next to Danny.

"She's mine too. What you're doing is kidnapping, so give us back our child!" The world was even more frozen if that was possible. The teen couple stood strong and proud in front of a crowd, loudly claiming a child that was being accused of being a ghost. Maddie furrowed her brows.

"Honey, what are you saying? It's physically impossible for this girl to be yours." Danny's eyes flashed green.

"You've just lost all chances at mercy. Not to mention your rights as grandparents." Danny opened his palms and felt green flames licking at his palms. So he had some new tricks. All he did was defeat Pariah Dark and become the Prince of the Ghost Zone. "3,2,1. Oh no, you've run out of time. Oh well." Danny willed the flames to shoot out at his parents, forcing them away from Dani.

"Daddy! Mommy! What're you doing?" The couple ran forward and freed Dani from her various restraints before pulling her into their arms.

"Oh, baby girl. Are you okay? You made me and your dad so scared. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Danny whipped his head to sam.

"Are you really asking if she's okay? Her grandparents just tied her up, held her hostage, threatened to shoot her in the heart, do I need to go on? Speaking of which." Danny kissed both of the ebony-haired girls on the foreheads and stood, walking toward his parents. Danny lit his hands with green flames again and allowed the green to light up his eyes and the tips of his hair. "I swear that if you ever, _ever_ go anywhere near her again, I will be sure that you lose the physical ability to do so!" Danny turned around to walk away but stopped an turned back for a moment. "Oh and, by the way, I'm moving out. If I can't trust you with my own child, I sure as hell can't trust myself around you. Don't try to visit."

Silence reigned supreme everywhere except Danny's family, who were still sitting on the ground, holding each other for dear life. Tucker had joined by now and was rubbing slow circles into Dani's back, shushing her as she cried in her Mom's arms.

"It'll be okay. Danny's dealing with it right now. You're safe. We're here now. Do you want a hug from your favorite uncle?" Dani smiled.

"Only Uncle, but okay." She leaned over to be curled up against Tucker, who looked up at Danny as he approached.

"So?" Danny sighed as he crouched down next to his family.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not living with them anymore. I'll probably gather my things in my lair, stay there for a bit until I can find a place in this realm again. Baby girl here will probably have to come with. Besides, it'll help with the dejecto-problem. Maybe Frostbite knows how to help." Tucker nodded at the comment and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted.

"You two are gonna have to deal with some company. I hate living with my parents anyway. Besides, after gran did her own 'going ghost', I have no reason to stay with them. What do you say? Wanna move in together?" Danny and Tucker stared at Sam in shock until Tucker chuckled.

"Well, I say it's about time. You two have a kid for clockwork's sake. If you don't move in together now, it'll be too late. Danny and Sam smiled at one another before the three teens looked down at Dani, who had fallen asleep in her uncle's arms. Danny carefully picked her up bridal style and the three stood.

"We'll drop her off at the lair first, then head to our rooms and get our things. We'll be moved in no time." Sam announced. Tucker put his hands on the shoulders of the couple.

"I'll handle things here while you guys do that. I'll also see about a housewarming gift. See ya soon." The couple voiced their agreement before Danny opened a portal behind them that led directly into the main entrance of Danny's castle in the Ghost Zone. They walked through before Danny closed the portal, leaving the Human world behind. They were a bit of a messed up family, but they'd sooner die than let anything happen to one another.


End file.
